Comme le monde est grand
by Anililam
Summary: "J'ai des voyages plein les yeux, des rêves couleur d'océan. Tu verras quand on est deux, comme le monde est grand."


Bonsoir les enfants

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour la petite infidélité quant au poste de James, qui n'est pas censé être attrapeur. Pardonnez la passionnée de sports en moi qui avait vraiment très très envie d'écrire sa scène de Quidditch du point de vue de l'attrapeur (parce que c'est le seul joueur qui peut un minimum observer le jeu depuis son balais sans risque d'encaisser un but, d'oublier dans marquer un ou de laisser ses coéquipiers déguster les cognards adverses)

Ensuite, je voudrais vous préciser que cet OS vient de fêter son premier anniversaire (et qu'il trainait depuis sur mon bureau, à moitié dactylographié) mea culpa pour ceux qui l'attendaient, donc (oui, je parle de toi, George) Oh, la chanson est de Kyo, btw

Et pour finir, Tardis & les trois autres mousquetaires, sachez qu'il vous est humblement dédié

Je vous embrasse,

M.

**Comme le monde est grand. **

Lily referma brutalement l'_Histoire de Poudlard _en soupirant. Elle n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui ; sa concentration semblait être partie avec toutes ses amies sous le grand soleil qui éclairait le Parc de Poudlard. Par la fenêtre, Lily saisissait le bruit des élèves qui se promenaient et les échos de leurs voix qui pariaient sur le match de Quidditch prévu en cette fin d'après-midi. L'équipe de Serdaigle venait défier les champions en titre, Griffondor, juste avant le choc contre Serpendard. Lily soupira à nouveau. Elle suivait de loin les matches de Quidditch sans cependant passer sa vie dans les tribunes, au milieu des groupies de Black et des idiots qui auraient donné leurs vies pour un maillot dédicacé de leur joueur préféré.

A la place, elle préférait lire ou passer le temps du match dans le Parc à discuter avec Severus alors que toute l'école hurlait son soutien aux sept joueurs sur leurs balais.

_Severus_. Lily regarda par la fenêtre les quelques nuages qui brouillaient le bleu intense du ciel. son meilleur ami lui manquait, mais elle aurait préféré sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie que de l'avouer. Après l'avoir humiliée en cinquième année, il avait passé des mois à la harceler, venant la voir chez elle pendant l'été, lui envoyant des hiboux d'excuses et même des bouquets de fleurs. Pétunia avait étrangement été d'un grand secours durant ces deux mois ; elle renvoyait tous les présents, chassait le hibou noir qui se posait sur la fenêtre du salon, jetait au feu les lettres et les roses blanches. Elle était sans nul doute persuadée qu'il s'agissait du petit-ami de Lily, mais sa haine libérait la jeune fille qu'un poids étouffant. Elle s'était juré de ne plus revoir Severus, et ne voulait pas pardonner l'injure qu'il lui avait faite. Plus que sa fierté, c'est son coeur qu'il avait touché. Brisé. Il était son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle aimait malgré leurs maisons rivales et leurs points de vue qui divergeaient si souvent.

Lily secoua la tête. A quoi bon ressasser ses douleurs ? D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya l'_Histoire de Poudlard _sur une étagère, et rangea soigneusement ses notes dans son sac, avec sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre. Epoussetant sa robe de sorcière, elle se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard intrigué de Mrs Pince ; il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lily Evans de ne passer qu'une heure au milieu des livres. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle quitta le bâtiment et sortit dans le Parc illuminé de soleil.

_Surtout n'attends pas que le monde soit parfait_

_La vie qu'on a est ce qu'on en fait. _

_Surtout n'attends rien de tout ce qu'on t'apprend, _

_Où est le bien ? Qui sait vraiment ? _

_N'oublie pas qu'on est là, que de passage, _

_N'oublie pas qu'on n'a pas tout le temps. _

James rattrapa de bout des doigts le Vif d'Or qu'il venait de laisser s'échapper. Il regarda Sirius et Peter du coin de l'oeil, amusé par la partie de cartes largement remportée par le brun. De l'autre côté du Parc, il capta le regard de Jenna Harris, une Poufsouffle de sixième année, et il sourit.

**- Tu ne veux vraiment pas arrêter avec ça ?** soupira Remus.

Il se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et rangea le Vif d'Or dans sa poche.

**-** **Oui Papa.**

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel, et son regard se perdit sur le lac, au-delà du groupe de Griffondor qui venait vers eux. Il les salua d'un sourire, et se redressa en tapotant sur l'épaule de Sirius.

**- C'est l'heure, Patmol. **

** - Déjà ? J'ai pas fini ma partie là !**

** - C'est pas grave,** bondit Peter. **J'abandonne. **

Sirius haussa les épaules et se leva, tendant sa main vers les autres.

**- Allons-y alors. **

Peter ramassa rapidement les cartes, et James accepta l'aide de son meilleur ami dont le sourire illuminait le visage. Aucune appréhension ne filtrait sur ses traits, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jouer un match, non seulement capital pour la Coupe, mais aussi pour la préparation de la partie contre Serpentard, décisive pour cette fin de saison.

**- Salut les gars, **appela Leanna en arrivant. **Prêts ? **

** - Toujours,** répondit Sirius.

Elle lui sourit, et leur fit signe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Tous les regards, dans le Parc, se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux, et les accompagnèrent jusqu'au moment où ils disparurent au coin de la forêt interdite. Certains, même, se levèrent pour les suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Nathan, Joey et Kathleen, les trois poursuiteurs, revoyaient les techniques qu'ils souhaitaient mettre en place aujourd'hui, tandis Leanna discutait avec Remus sous le regard brûlant de Sirius. Comme à leur habitude, Evan et Peter restaient en retrait.

**- Eh, James, regarde qui est là !** interpela soudain Joey

Il suivit son regard, surpris, et croisa une chevelure rousse qui fonçait vers eux, tête baissée.

**- Voilà ta princesse, Cornedrue,** taquina Sirius.

** - La ferme, Patmol. Occupe-toi plutôt de Harris. Elle a passé l'après-midi à te bouffer des yeux. **

Sirius évinça d'un signe de main.

** - Même pas remarqué,** lâcha-t-il.

**- Un aveugle l'aurait vu, **répliqua Leanna.

**- Jalouse, Heiz ? **

** - Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous. **

** - Temps mort !** rit Nathan en se plaçant entre eux. **Vous vous chamaillerez après le match. **

Personne ne releva la remarque, mais James échangea un sourire complice avec Remus. Même s'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, Sirius et Leanna semblaient irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre. Au point de toujours jouer sur cette maigre ligne entre l'attachement et la haine.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient avancé sur le chemin du terrain, et n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de Lily qui, après avoir entendu le bruit de leur conversation, avait relevé les yeux vers eux, et s'était arrêté net. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient près d'elle, et James ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter lui aussi, laissant les autres prendre une légère avance.

**- Evans, **la salua-t-il.

**- Bonjour, James. **

Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas regardé ? Il ne voulait plus de rejets, et avait décidé, depuis des mois, de ne plus lui demander d'être sa petite amie. Il se contentait d'un « bonjour » au coin d'un couloir, ou d'une concentration extrême lorsque la cruauté des professeurs les faisait travailler ensemble. Un signe de tête lors des soirées de Slughorn, une distance raisonnable à la table du déjeuner, une place éloignée dans la salle commune ; il était même allé jusqu'à réduire la fréquence des blagues contre Rogue. En s'éloignant ainsi, il perdait l'occasion de la voir, de l'observer, de l'admirer souvent. Il se rendit compte, à ce moment précis, face à elle, que ça lui manquait terriblement. Ses yeux verts continuaient à le transpercer, à l'hypnotiser et à le rendre fou. Il était loin d'être guéri d'elle, malgré tout. Son calme apparent, sa sagesse nouvelle, tout visait à cacher combien il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Prenant conscience que le silence devenait gênant, il tenta un sourire et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle lui sourit en retour.

_J'ai de l'amour plein la tête, des envies d'éternellement, _

_Et regarde si tu es prête comme le monde est grand._

_Laisse le passé où il est, il faut aimer maintenant, _

_Tu verras si rien ne t'arrête comme le monde est grand. _

Lily continua son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch, laissant James Potter rejoindre son équipe. Elle venait de passer une première étape dans sa volonté de tout changer et de se libérer de ses mauvais souvenirs - un sourire accordé au capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor valait plus que tous les premiers pas. Après toutes leurs années de disputes, elle prenait conscience qu'il fallait bien lui laisser, au moins, le bénéfice du doute - surtout depuis qu'il avait cessé ses enfantillages. Elle voulait être neuve, faire comme si elle n'avait pas vécu. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui marchait vers elle, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux noirs de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son meilleur ami.

**- Salut, Lily. **

** - Severus, **répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

**- Comment vas-tu ? **

** - Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir. **

Il grimaça, et baissa les yeux, tandis que les autres élèves commençaient à affluer vers le terrain de Quidditch.

**- C'est un après-midi de Quidditch, **remarqua-t-il.

**- Je sais, j'allais justement au match. **

Il parut surpris, et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle l'avait blessé. Sa phrase, auparavant, aurait été une invitation pour une nouvelle journée dans le parc, ou une longue balade accompagnée d'une discussion passionnée sur les potions, la magie ou l'histoire de Poudlard.

**- Toi ? Au match ? Ce n'est pas pour toi, le Quidditch ! **

** - Tu n'en sais rien. **

En fait, il savait. Severus était sans doute la personne qui la connaissait le mieux à Poudlard, et en y réfléchissant, elle se demandait s'il ne la connaissait pas mieux que sa propre famille. Lily tenta de lui jeter un regard aussi froid qu'elle le pouvait, mais compris immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait pas effacer tout son passé, et que Severus aurait toujours une place importante dans sa vie. Elle se décala légèrement, et décida qu'il était pourtant temps de le laisser derrière elle.

** - Il faut que j'y aille. **

** - Lily... **murmura-t-il.

Son regard perdu la bouleversa un instant, puis elle se souvint de l'insulte, de Nott, Malefoy et tous les autres. Elle serra les dents et pensa au soleil et au match pour tenter de se donner du courage.

**- Au revoir, Severus. **

En s'éloignant, Lily songea qu'elle venait sans doute de franchir une seconde étape. Elle ne se retourna pas, et se fondit dans le groupe d'élèves qui rejoignaient, comme elle, le terrain de Quidditch. Elle grimpa les marches de la tribune de Griffondor, et retrouva rapidement les trois filles avec qui elle partageait son dortoir. Mary, Jen et Sarah sourirent en la voyant, se moquèrent un peu, puis tendirent vers elle, pour la première fois, le paquet de Chocogrenouilles "spéciales matches de Quidditch"

_N'attends pas demain ou après pour vivre trop tard ce que tu rêvais ; _

_Surtout n'attends plus qu'on choisisse pour toi, _

_Si tu es perdu, ne suis que ta voie. _

_N'oublie pas qu'on est là que peu de temps, _

_Ne crois donc que ceux qui t'aiment vraiment. _

James respira à pleins poumons, serra la main de Jérémy Dubois, et enfourcha son balais. L'anxiété avait augmentée au fil des minutes passées dans les vestiaires, et il se retrouvait écrasé par une étrange pression. Ils avaient besoin de cette victoire, et ils avaient besoin de se rassurer. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il frappa le sol de son pieds en entendant le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le début de la rencontre. Sur le papier, ils étaient meilleurs. Sirius et Leanna étaient plus complémentaires que Flinch et Kennedy, Nathan allait bien plus vite que Stonem, Kathleen et Joey étaient plus techniques que les soeurs Winchester, et Evan avait de meilleurs réflexes que Johnson. Quant à lui, il était connu comme le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard. D'après le _Souaffle Magazine_, le sélectionneur des Canons l'avait déjà dans son viseur, prêt à lui proposer un contrat à sa sortie de Poudlard.

James inclina légèrement son balais et pris de la vitesse. Il devait se concentrer sur son match et ne rien lâcher. Battre Dubois lui procurait un malin plaisir depuis que le Serdaigle avait invité Lily Evans à sortir l'année passée, et qu'elle avait accepté avec l'un des sourires qui faisaient, à chaque fois, vaciller l'âme de James. _Evans_. Il repensa à leur rencontre sur le chemin, et se demanda si elle était restée pour le match. Sa Evans, dans les tribunes. Sa Evans qui le regardait peut-être au même moment. Il fouilla le public du regard, le coeur battant. Helena Dorris commentait le match avec animation, près des professeurs qui fixaient les joueurs - à l'exception de Slughorn, qui avait l'air de s'être endormi. Le professeur McGonagall semblait sur le point d'imploser à côté d'un Dumbledore qui paraissait profondément amusé.

Le regard de James passa sans s'attarder sur la tribune des Serdaigle, puis analysa celle des Griffondor. Il reconnut immédiatement Remus qui fixait le jeu, Peter qui agitait son drapeau, Evanah Rosewood qui hurlait contre Flinch, et, un peu plus loin, Lila Fallman avec qui il partageait son bureau en cours de métamorphoses, depuis que McGonagall avait décidé que les Maraudeurs étaient trop dangereux pour rester un quatuor en classe. Juste après, un faible mouvement près d'elle le fit tressaillir. Il vérifia la position de Dubois, qui volait en cercles au-dessus du terrain, fouillant des yeux le ciel. Techniquement, il était plus proche de la tribune. Sauf si...

James dévia son balais, et fonça en piquet vers le sol. Comme il l'avait prévu, Helena Dorris annonça aussitôt son plongeon, et il sentit tous les les regards sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir Dubois le suivre avec précipitation, puis, au dernier moment, il redressa sa course, et prit la direction qu'il souhaitait, semant Dubois au passage. Avec une satisfaction profonde, il le vit passer à côté de lui, emporté par sa vitesse. Près des anneaux, le match continuait. Griffondor menait de dix points, et Stonem avait le Souaffle en main. James évita de justesse le Cognard de Flinch, aussitôt repris par Leanna, furieuse. James continua sa route. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, et la vitesse lui donnait le vertige. Il adorait cette sensation, et se savait sur le point de réussir. Ce sentiment de joie à peine contenue lorsque le but est presque atteint l'emplissait totalement et, quelques secondes plus tard, il freina de toutes ses forces et referma les doigts sur la petite balle dorée, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de la tribune. Il relâcha doucement la pression de ses doigts en s'élevant au-dessus de la foule qui commençait à crier.

**- James Potter attrape le Vif d'Or ! Griffondor l'emporte ! **

Et avant de croiser le sourire de Leanna, ou d'être écrasé par l'accolade de Sirius et la joie des autres, il happa le sourire de Lily Evans qui le fixait en applaudissant, les yeux brillants. Son coeur explosa et il se sentit ramené en arrière par ses coéquipiers. Son âme, en revanche, resta un moment encore suspendue aux lèvres de Lily.

_J'ai des voyages plein les yeux, des rêves couleur d'océan,_

_Tu verras quand on est deux comme le monde est grand. _

_Je ne te promets pas la lune, mais juste vivre au présent, _

_Voir si on regarde un peu comme le monde est grand._

Lily se laissa entrainer hors des tribunes, dévalant les escaliers de bois au milieu des rires et des cris de joie. Mary lui tenait la main et semblait presque voler. Elle, la grande supportrice de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, criait à l'oreille de Lily son bonheur sans se départir de son immense sourire. Elle atteignirent le sol, toujours mêlées à la foule, qui retrouvait les joueurs victorieux tandis que les Serdaigle, échines courbées malgré leur beau match, rentraient aux vestiaires. Lily salua Evan, toujours en retrait, tandis que Mary se jetait dans les bras de Nathan, qui l'enlaça en riant. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait hésité à l'embrasser. Elle lui adressa un sourire puis salua à son tour Kathleen qui tentait de sortir des étreintes qui l'écrasaient.

**- Oui bon, bah ça va hein ! **

Un éclat de rire résonna et Lily se retourna vers Leanna, qui se moquait ouvertement de Sirius Black et de son erreur un peu plus tôt face à un cognard qu'il avait très mal dévié et qu'elle avait du reprendre. Sirius grogna en lui jetant un regard noir ; elle, une main sur son avant-bras, riait toujours. Juste derrière eux, James Potter affichait un sourire moqueur, et Lily pressentit ce qui allait se passer. Le regard de Black changea et un frisson parcourut ses épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, sous les yeux hagards de Jenna Harris, il plaquait ses lèvres sur celles de Leanna qui se figea avant de resserrer ses doigts derrière la nuque de son coéquipier pour l'attirer à elle. Lily afficha un énorme sourire. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de Black et Leanna, mais elle avait - comme tout Poudlard - remarqué le jeu des deux batteurs. Il lui sembla même que Edgar Jordan avait commencé à reparler de ses histoires de paris.

Elle croisa soudain les yeux de James Potter, qui n'avait pas lâché son sourire. Elle se sentit désarçonnée par le regard brun qui semblait l'appeler, rieur, joueur, heureux. Son sourire appuya sur son coeur et le clin d'oeil qu'il lui adressa finit par confirmer son trouble, juste avant qu'il ne se fasse emporter par Joey et Nathan dans une nouvelle effusion de cris et de joies.

_Et avant d'être trop vieux, _

_Avoir un peu de quoi être heureux, _

_J't'emmène si tu veux... _

James traversa le couloir, sa cape négligemment jetée sur une épaule, la carte du Maraudeur dans une main, un sandwich dans l'autre. Son regard fut attiré par un point mouvant sur la carte, et il s'apprêta à se couvrir totalement de la cape, avant de lire le nom qui s'affichait, avançant vers lui dans le corridor perpendiculaire au sien. _Lily Evans_. Il sourit automatiquement, et se mordit la lèvre. _Triple idiot_. Il hésita un instant, et décida de la laisser approcher sans se cacher, quitte à risquer deux heures de retenue. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra au fur et à mesure que la tâche d'encre qui portait le nom de Lily approchait de la sienne, et il pointa sa baguette sur la carte.

**- Méfaits accomplis**, chuchota-t-il. **Nox. **

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva face à la baguette allumée de Lily, qui sursauta violemment.

**- Potter ! **s'écria-t-elle.

**- Evans, **répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, **décidément. **

Elle s'empourpra, et baissa les yeux, laissant un silence gênant s'installer entre eux. Il se racla doucement la gorge, et le bruit sourd sembla la ramener à lui.

**- Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir. **

Il haussa les épaules.

**- J'avais faim. **

** - Tu n'es pas censé descendre aux cuisines à cette heure. Tu n'es pas censé descendre aux cuisines **_du tout_, d'ailleurs.

Il rit doucement.

**- Et toi ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu fais une ronde à une heure du matin, et seule ? **

Elle rougit à nouveau, et il lui sourit.

**- Je ne dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas. **

** - Je sais. **

Ils échangèrent un sourire - jamais encore ils n'avaient autant souri en six ans. _Six ans_. James prit conscience du temps qui avait passé depuis les premiers jours à Poudlard, la rencontre de Leanna, le béguin pour Lily, la fuite de Sirius, la premiere transformation en Animagus avec Peter et les hurlements de Remus, les premiers amours, le brassard de capitaine qu'on lui avait remis en quatrième année, les coupes de Quidditch, les blagues à Servilus. Il soupira. L'année suivante serait sa dernière à Poudlard ; il passerait ses ASPICS et chercherait à atteindre sa formation d'Aurors avec Sirius. Il sourit à cette idée. Un Black dans une formation d'Aurors, cela bousculait toutes les normes établies dans le monde magique. Leanna, sans doute, les suivrait. Peter voulait reprendre les comptes d'un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Remus rêvait d'enseigner malgré sa condition.

James fixa Lily Evans au milieu du couloir, dans la demie pénombre. Que ferait-elle ? Des études, bien sur, elle était brillante. Elle travaillerait sans doute chez un apothicaire - il l'avait entendu dire à Mary qu'elle souhaitait toujours étudier les Potions. Elle disparaitrait sans doute de sa vie, s'effacerait doucement, resterait une tâche d'encre dans sa mémoire, la première fille qui lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'oeil. _Doux euphémisme_. Il eut un pincement au coeur. Poudlard et Lily Evans seraient bientôt des souvenirs, lumineux mais lointains, comme un acte manqué. Il déglutit. Et si, cette fois, cela fonctionnait ? Si, pour une fois, il avait sa chance ?

**- Bon, **souffla-t-elle, **je vais y aller. **

Lily se décala doucement. Elle avait baissé sa baguette, et James l'en remercia - cette fois, il risquait fortement de ne pas garder son air impassible. Il l'appela lorsqu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser devenir éphémère sans essayer de la garder encore un peu.

**- Oui, James ? **

** - Je me demandais, tu sais, samedi... **

Même dans les couleurs effacées qui baignaient le couloir, il capta son sourire et le rouge de ses joues. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, et il les vit briller.

**- Je viendrai avec toi, James. Je viendrai avec toi, à Préaulard. **

Il sentit son coeur tomber au fond de son estomac et mit un temps fou à répondre au signe de main qu'elle lui avait adressé. Soufflant doucement, il reprit le chemin de la Salle Commune. Les autres n'allaient jamais le croire. Après toutes ces années, Lily Evans avait _enfin _accepté de sortir avec lui.

_Surtout avant de partir, _

_Vivre ce qu'on peut vivre,_

_En restant libres, _

_Si tu veux me suivre... _


End file.
